Enderman
by cinnabunnyforever
Summary: On the night of a very important live stream for the hundreth video special, a war breaks out in minecraft against the face cookies and the mobs! What will happen when Jessie gets sucked into minecraft during it all. Join her on this epic adventure as she finds the enemy behind it all and join forces with a familiar enderman.


ENDERMAN

By: Cinnabunny

Warp through the portal

The last bell had finally rung, and I was out of my sixth period class in two minutes. It was Friday at last, and now I could record my hundredth video for my viewers. I was so excited that I was basically running for home. I was halfway across the courtyard when someone screamed, "Duck!"

I turned around and froze when I saw a football coming directly at me. All of a sudden, I was laying on the floor with the guy I hate most of all on top of me: Joey Matthews.

"Hey Rivera. Your head still on?"  
"Hey. Why don't you shut up and get off of me?" I glared at him as got up and reached his hand out to help me up. I ignored it and got up myself.

"Why do you insist on being horrible to me?"  
"Is it wrong to just not like someone to your heart's content?"

"When you have absolutely no reason too, it is."

"Whatever." I walked past him, but he grabbed onto my arm. "Let go."

"What are you doing when you get home?"

"None of your business. Now let go or I'll break your arm off."

"Give me a hint."  
"Starts with a 'ne', ends in a 'ver'." I yanked my hand out of is grip and stalked off.

"Jessie!" I turned around and saw my best friends Anna and True hurrying over to me. I smiled and hooked my arm through True's and Anna's. We walked over to the side walk and began to walk home together.

"Soooo….. What were you two talking about?" Anna was grinning like a fool and her eyes were shining with curiosity, I playfully punched her arm and laughed.

"Just glaring at him. That's all. If you like him to the point of questioning my motives with him, then go ask him out."  
"I don't like him!" She glared at me and stared at me with rage.

"Sure you don't. I'll see you later. I've got to find my inner miner." I walked up the driveway of my house and closed the door behind me. I headed upstairs to my bedroom and sat down on my gaming computer and logged onto Minecraft. "I think I'll do a live broadcast."

The game started and I turned my camera on. My microphone was already set and I started my broadcast. "Hello my fellow cookies. It is FaceCookie and I am starting my third live broadcast. If any of my cookies are out there, hop onto Minecraft and join me on my new adventure. Got a mic? Turn those on and talk to me. Skype? I'll answer. I want all of you guys to join me. It's winter break and I'm finally free to upload and talk to you guys. So excited. So let's get started."

I opened my server and there were over two hundred people already on. I saw a lot of my subscribers on and I joined as well.

"Hey guys. Talk to me." Most people answered and other typed in the conversation/command box. "Hey you guys. People who aren't busy, follow me to our adventure kingdom."

"Hey FaceCookie! Can you tp me to you?"  
"Hang on. What's your name?"  
"PatrickMac&Cheese29."  
"Okay." I typed in the command and he popped up behind me. "Hello PatrickMac&Cheese29. You joining our adventure?"  
"Yes I am. Let get going." For some reason this guy sounded really familiar. His skin was a pikachu in a tuxedo with a rose in the pocket. His hair was long and glasses covered his eyes. I headed forward with the rest of my followers and typed the tp command to the house.

"Everyone who's coming. Type in that command that I just typed in and find me inside the dungeon." A lot of people joined me and I headed up the stairs with them. My castle that took me two months to build was covered with torches and had glowstones hanging from the roof as a chandelier. In the middle was a redstone block that powered all the mechanics throughout the house. I headed upstairs to the second floor and looked inside of the weapons chests. I put on my enchanted diamond armor and enchanted diamond sword. "Everyone grabbed some armor if you don't have any and meet me in the lobby."

"FaceCookie. Hate to tell you this, but there's an Enderman inside of the house."  
"What!?"

"It's on the top floor now." I hurried upstairs to the roof and stared out at the night sky. Enderman were everywhere and skeletons were shooting arrows at some people. Zombies were trying to break down the doors and creepers were exploding everywhere.

"Holy cookies." People began to climb the stairs and stared out with me.

"Oh my god!"  
"What happened?"  
"We're all going to die!"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"People! We are not going to die and we are not wimps. Attention everyone out there. If you are watching, we need your help. Whatever you're doing, put it down and log on. We need to form our Cookie army! If you want me to continue my Minecraft videos you'll do what's right and join all of us in our fight. Don't worry about armor. I'll teleport you here and you can get armor and everything you need." More and more people joined the server and I grinned like a mad man. "Let's go defend our server!"

"Yeah! Cookies! Let's fight!" PatrickMac&Cheese29 shouted and everyone yelled it as well. I headed down the stairs with everyone and teleported people every second I had to the dungeons and had over two thousand people on. I was so proud of my subscribers. I headed to the lobby and threw open the front doors. We began to kill the zombies and creepers all coming at us.

"People split up into teams. People with the bow and arrows head to the roof and shoot from there. Diamond armor folks handle the creepers and Enderman with me. Regular armor and weapons handle the skeletons and zombies." People split up and we fought back. I watched people from my left and right disappear and their stuff float on the grass. "People! Pick up others' stuff and save it for them. Shooters, teleport the dead back here."

"Ghasts! They're coming!" I turned around and stared at the army of Ghasts flying towards us.

"What in cookies' name is going on here?" I turned around and saw an Enderman in front of me. He grabbed me and teleported away from everyone else.

"FaceCookie! Where did you go!?" I looked around the place I was at and saw a portal I had never seen before.

"What is this? I've never seen it before."

"Where are you?"  
"I don't know. Some cage. An Enderman teleported me here." I walked around the portal and finally stepped inside it. The screen turned pure white and in the corner it said. 'You're mine now.' White flecks from the portal seemed to come off of my screen. I looked closer and felt the freezing cold flecks hit my face. They surrounded me and I could feel myself lifting off the chair. I turned around and saw a tall man staring at me. He was completely cube-like and he had the creepiest grin on his face. I was sucked inside my computer and my eyes shut tight.

Minecraft!?

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt something below zero degrees touch my face. Snow was falling on my face and had buried my limb under it. I tried to lift my arms up, but they wouldn't move. My whole entire body wouldn't move. I could feel my teeth chattering like crazy and my body shaking. After a few minutes of wiggling like a worm, I was finally able to lift my arms. I lifted them to my face and saw that they were rectangles. My legs were the same and my torso was flat. I sat up and found some ice. I looked through it and saw that I looked like a Minecraft avatar. A large shadow moved underneath me and bumped the ice a few times. I saw the dorsal fin and it's large, razor sharp-tipped tail. I immediately knew it was a shark. I began to move away, but the shark jumped up and broke through the ice. It cracked underneath me and I fell in, sinking like a ship.

'Only one can help you. You have to fight death. Swim to the surface.' I looked around me and saw a dark shadow a few feet away from me. I quickly fought the freezing temperatures that were trying drown me. I swam to the surface and saw an Enderman standing there. It grabbed my arm and teleported into the grass. I fell to my knees and took deep breaths. I spit up some water and looked up at the Enderman standing in front of me.

"You ok?" I almost fell backwards when the Enderman began to speak to me.

"You can talk?"  
"Of course. I'm not really an Enderman."  
"So… What you're saying is that you're disguised as an Enderman?"  
"I don't have a choice. I can't change this."  
"Who are you?"  
"Who are you?" I stared at him and finally answered.

"My name is Jessie."  
"Alexander."

"Nice to meet you Alex."  
"Same goes to you. Would you happen to be FaceCookie by any chance?"

"Yes, I am. Are you PikachuMac&Chhese29?"  
"Yeah. Sucked in through my computer after stepping into some strange portal."

"Did you see the man?"  
"What man?"  
"Never mind. Well, first step when entering a new minecraft world is getting some wood."  
"I'll go and bring the wood to here so it'll be easier to collect."

"Thanks." After a few minutes, we had over seven stacks of wood and four stacks of wooden planks. I quickly made a crafting table and got a wooden sword, pickaxe, hoe, and an axe.. We began to build our house with the wood and made it seven stories high and sixteen blocks wide. We had stairs, bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, desks, crafting benches, tables, and five floors, including a dungeon. "I think we're good."

"Pretty good house we built, huh?"  
"It was easy having you around, teleporting to different parts of the house."  
"Took me a while to get this whole teleporting thing down. Practiced all morning."  
"How did you find me?"

"Some voice called out to me and told me to find the freezing drowner. That's basically all he told me. I didn't expect to find you though."  
"You're one hell of a life safer." I looked out the patio we had just finished building and stared at the sunset. "We should get inside."

"Yeah. Don't want to know what gamemode we're on."

"Me neither." I watched Alex teleport into the house and I was about to head inside when something grabbed a hold of my shoulder and sent me flying into a tree. I broke right through it and landed hard on my back. "Ow! My back."

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked up at the iron golem standing above me with a grin on its face.

"What the hell!?' I quickly got to my feet and tried to slide underneath it, but the golem had grabbed me and threw me into the ground. I stared up with fear circling around me.

'Dig to your side. The dungeon is right next to you." I quickly began to dig through the dirt and found the dungeon walls. I took my pickaxe and broke through the wall, quickly climbing through the hole and putting the dirt blocks back and then the stone.

"Jessie! What happened?"  
"There was a -and then the -and the voice.."

"It's alright. You're safe. You're safe now." Alex gently rocked me while I calmed down. "Eat this."

"What is it?" He held a bowl of mushroom stew in front of me which I took. I ate it and felt myself become stronger.

"You lost a lot of life. You ok?"  
"Yeah, just a little shaken up." Alex picked me up and carried me up the stairs. We got to the floor with our rooms and he carried me to my bed. I looked out the window and the iron golem was gone. I was able to actually sleep. The last thing that I saw was that man standing a few feet away from me with that creepy grin on his face and bright red and orange eyes.


End file.
